


Cleaning Up The Champagne Glasses

by Stagcore



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Canon Compliant, Canon Dialogue, Episode: s02e17 A Dark Reflection, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Magnus Bane/Camille Belcourt, References to The Infernal Devices, Sad Magnus, Seelie Court, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stagcore/pseuds/Stagcore
Summary: "He feels the anger running through his veins like the fires of Edom. He feels the magic that runs through his being and without thinking he lashes out at the ancient and expensive bottle of scotch. The glasses explode into a fine rain that glitters and reflects in the dim light. It would have been beautiful if Magnus wasn't so damn angry."





	Cleaning Up The Champagne Glasses

The heavy sound of foot-falls on polished, brown wood mixes with raised voices that echos through the apartment. Outside the apartment the world spins on oblivious to the fact that Magnus' world has stopped. "Magnus, calm down." Luke says and Magnus stops his pacing  _calm down?_ How can he be expected to calm down? His boyfriend lied to him about the whereabouts of an instrument that has the power to kill him and everyone he knows and loves. Given the context, Magnus thinks he's acting rather calmly.

"Was he ever going to tell me?" Magnus says more to himself than Luke but the werewolf replies all the same

"I don't know," God, that word seems to be tossed around a lot these days. The Shadowhunters don't know where the Mortal Sword is, they don't know where Valentine is, they don't know much for people that pride themselves on knowing what is best for the downworld and the mundane world alike.

"Look, he didn't tell you-" Luke tries to reason but Magnus cuts him off. He knows it's not fair and he knows, deep down, that it isn't Alexander's fault but he is the head of the New York Institute, he has all those people working under him and yet he doesn't know. It's ridiculous

"I trusted him, Lucian. More than anyone." _I loved him!_ No, Magnus corrects himself. _I love him_ "And this is what happens?" It's not the first time that Alec has hurt and betrayed him and it probably won't be the last but this isn't just about their relationship. This is about the whole Downworld. Even with the sword deactivated, it still has the capacity to do so much destruction. But the shadowhunter's don't care, they want demons eradicated from the Earth and they don't care if that includes Downworlders or not. 

He feels the anger running through his veins like the fires of Edom. He feels the magic that runs through his being and without thinking he lashes out at the ancient and expensive bottle of scotch. The glasses explode into a fine rain that glitters and reflects in the dim light. It would have been beautiful if Magnus wasn't so damn angry. 

"Hey, I know you're hurting. I get it" _No, you don't!_ Magnus wants to scream. He doesn't know what it's like to love only for the people to die. He doesn't understand how lonely and angry and sad he is. He doesn't understand that after Alec, there will be no more relationships for him. Alec is one of a kind and still, Magnus is left hurting and alone. Just like when Camille took off after the execution of deQuincey. Magnus will always be alone. Rubbing at his temples with painted black fingernails and old jewellery Magus tries to prevent the headache that is already taking hold from causing more pain.

"And I'm sorry, but you gotta settle down." 

"No, now is not the time for settling down." He says it with a snarl. The white candles that are sat on the table, bearing witness to the Warlock's anger and wrath catch his eye and with another snarl he moves to swipe them from the table top. Luke grabs his arm and he wants nothing more than to turn around and shrug the werewolf's arm off of him.

"Yes, it is. Alec is trying!" Magnus breathes out harshly and he begins to think that the fight and the anger has gone out of him. Dissipated into the air around him until it chokes him.

"Trust me," Luke says softer this time, "he's on our side." And that just makes it worse. _Alec can never truly be on our side. He is a shadowhunter._

"He would never do anything to hurt you" With a grunt, Magnus tries to shake himself free from Luke's grasp but he is stronger than he looks. Pausing for a second, his eyes meet a photograph from across the room of the pair. They're at some beach. The sun kisses Alec's skin, turning it a warmer shade and Magnus wishes more than anything to be their with him again.

"It's too late for that now," Magnus doesn't know if he's replying to Luke or if he's still thinking about the photograph. Either way, he's still angry. Angry at the world and at the shadowhunters. Angry that even locked up, Valentine still finds ways to hurt and destroy.

The fight really has gone out of him now, making him feel empty and sad. "The Seelie Queen was right," He says, speaking softer now. "We can't trust the Clave. They've deceived us, again". Only know, Valentine is free and the Sword's missing," His voice is raising again. Like the anger he thought had disappeared was back, filling his lungs. "And the survival of the entire Downworld's at stake" 

"We need to tell her."

"I don't trust her, I never have." Luke said, his eyes trained on the warlock in front of him

"She's the most powerful person in the downworld. If we wanna stop Valentine, we're going to need the queen's help. I'll arrange a trip to the Court" And just like that he marches from the room, hurt and anger filling his veins. He's not acting rationally but he's never been known for such things. 


End file.
